catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
WindClan Camp
Welcome to WindClan's camp! Chat Cloudstar padded out of her den, and took a deep breath of fresh air. She padded over to a large boulder near the center of camp, and leaped on top of it in what leap. "Let all cats of WindClan gather for a Clan meeting!" she yowled. Foxkit sat down near the High rock Swiftflight came over and sat near the base of the boulder, followed by Pheasantwing and Midnight. Rosevine watched from where she sunned herself outside the nursery. Kuruka looked up, and sat down beside Dawnheart. Foxkit then realized it was her apprentice ceremony and walked around and hoped on top of the rock next to Cloudstar. Gorsekit came out of the nursery and looked up at CLoudstar Mudkit jumped on highrock, sitting proudly to the clan. Sneerkit bitterly looked up at Mudkit. "Lucky!" Foxkit nodded at Sneerkit in agreement Sneerkit rose his head. "One day I will be leader! You will see!" He yowled "Settle down, Sneerkit." Rosevine meowed, flicking her tail tip across his shoulder. Cloudstar smiled at the three sisters, and raised her head. "Cats of WindClan, today Foxkit, Frostkit, and Mudkit will become apprentices!" Swiftflight purred, his tail flicking. Pheasantwing and Midnight yowled their approval. Gorsekit watched her three friends Foxkit tried to hide the smile on her face "Foxkit, Mudkit, and Frostkit, please come forward." Cloudstar beckoned the kits to her with her tail. Foxkit stepped forward Frostkit stepped forward as well Gorsekit watched them Foxkit's pelt shined in the light Mudkit bounced up to Cloudstar.'' I want her as my mentor!'' "''Me too" Foxkit whispered to Mudkit, as if she read her mind (Can they be like the power of the three? I'll make Mossy RP more often. Foxclaw33Ooh eye ahh ahh a.. TANG TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG! 22:19, January 22, 2011 (UTC)) ( I... Guess.... ) Mudkit was shaking. Not from happiness, but she could feel the icy stare of Sneerkit staring at her. (I want Foxkit to have the powers to read minds and read feelings.) "Yea, he's pretty freaky." Foxkit added ( Mudkit can have the power to see the Future! XD ) Mudkit looked at her sister in puzzlement. "How.... Did you know what I was thinking?" (Did you know i have visions in REAL life??I'm ESP! It's sooooo cool!)"I don't know. I have always been able to lets say, read feelings and minds. Weird, eh?" Foxkit answered "Well, I once saw the future! Silverkit's bleeding body......" Mudkit's voice trailed off until she looked at Sneerkit. (Wich cat will deliver the omen and who cat will recieve the omen? Foxclaw33Ooh eye ahh ahh a.. TANG TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG! 22:30, January 22, 2011 (UTC)) Foxkit gasped. "When did that happen?" ( I have no Clue! ) "A few days after Sneerkit and Silverkit joined the camp. I saw a flash of blood and Silverkit was lying on the ground. A few hours after I saw it, it happened." Mudkit turned to Cloudstar. "Let's begin." ''Weird. Foxkit thought(Oh how about Flame, Jasmines brother's mate? It can be delivered to all of them.I RP Flame.) Silverkit was hiding in the Nursery. I need to forget about saving Mudkit. I need to save myself! Foxkit looked at Silverkit. She's horrified. '' Sneerkit's eyes glinted. ''Silly Silverkit. Before she reaches her 6th moon, she will be gone. No. She will not, Sneerkit. I will protect all of these cats at the cost of my life. Foxkit thinks Foxkit's fur starts to fluff up at the sight of Sneerkit Mudkit spun her head around to Foxkit. "Are.... you reading his mind?" (Hey Sage can Mudkit see Gorsekit future being on the thunderpath and being hit by a monster/truck/car) Wow there so cool I wish I was just like them! ''Gorsekit thought ( Sure. After she becomes Mudpaw. ) Sneerkit cooly walked over to Gorsekit. "I thought you were the same age." He growled. Gorsekit glared at him "Their one moon older!" She hissed Sneerkit cooly blinked and licked a paw. "What's wrong? Jealous? I heard you and Mudkit used to be friends." "We are friends!" Gorsekit growled "Now what do ''you ''want?" she growled "Nothing. Just wanted to Chat. We are Clanmates!" Sneerkit blinked and turned his attention to Mudkit. Gorsekit growled at him and cut his ear then padded over to Silverkit Foxkit mews to Mudkit, "Huh? Oh, yea i was reading his mind. He... He wants to kill SIlverpaw. He thought that he would kill her before her apprenticeship." ''Foxkit and Mudkit is the best! Gorsekit thought. Gorsekit shook her head and ran up to Cloudstar "I want to be a Apprentice to! Why can't I be a apprentice?" she mewed (Guys, do they even realize that this is like, the middle of the ceremony? I'm just waiting for Fox's response on mentors. If you need for me to ask here, I will. Do you guys have any preferences about who Mudkit, Foxkit, and Frostkits' mentors should be? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 05:52, January 23, 2011 (UTC)) (Will I think Sage wants Mudkit's mentor to be Cloudstar but you'll haft to ask sage I mean I don't know what they think :/ - Adder) (Kay, lets continue. Here are the choices-Ashflame for Foxkit, Cloudstar for Mudkit, and Littlefern for Frostkit.) Foxkit looked at Cloudstar Gorsekit yawned but still watched her friends Littlefern looked on. (Somebody mind - perhaps - explaining what this is about? ~ Agent) ( Yay. I like the choice of Cloudstar. ) Mudkit was shaking. Yay! I'm going to be a apprentice. ( Agent, me and Foxclaw were waiting, so we started a conversation. :P -Sage ) (Da'z nice, meant in RP storyline, but okay ~ Agent) Sneerkit walked up in the crowd. Mudkit looks like a mouse, cowering before Cloudstar. Heh. At least ''she ''isn't a mouse-brain! ''Foxkit rolled her eyes. Pebblekit hissed in frustration ''i thought iwas older than them... Branchpaw smirked Sneerkit turned to Branchpaw. "Are you a Medicine cat apprentice?" "Of course he is mouse-brain!" Gorsekit hissed at Sneerkit The ginger tom turned his head nad stared at Sneerkit "No...I'm clan leader..." Gorsekit ran up to him "No your not your the Medicine cat apprentice!" she mewed Branchpaw flicked his tail and muttered "smart kit." at ##cotc-windclan'scamp ? Yea Gorsekit fluffed out her fur to make her look bigger Pebblekit sighed and slipped out of camp Mapleclaw narrowed his eyes at Branchpaw Gorsekit pounced on Branchpaw's tail ( I have to go soon, so I can't get on. :P ) Sneerkit licked his chest fur. "I see. But your big as a warrior. You don't look anything like the other apprentices." "They stay a Medicine cat Apprentice till their mentors die or retire Mouse-brain!" Gorsekit hissed at Sneerkit "Sorry. I wasn't born in the clan!" He growled. Sneerkit flicked his tail and sat down. Category:Signatures Category:Signatures Category:Location Category:WindClan